Torrefaction is a thermo-chemical treatment of biomass in the range of approximately 300-600 degrees Fahrenheit. Biomass can include agricultural residue, refuse-derived fuel, municipal solid waste, urban waste, construction demolition debris, lawn waste, wood chips or other types of feedstock. Torrefaction entails partially decomposing the biomass to form two components—a torrefied biomass (a solid) and off-gas. The resulting torrefied biomass has an increased energy content per unit of mass and the off-gas can be used as an energy source.
Current technology for torrefaction is inadequate.